


RunAway With Me.

by DeaCherryPie69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester And You, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teenage Dean Winchester, Young Winchesters, dean/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaCherryPie69/pseuds/DeaCherryPie69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean asking you to runaway with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RunAway With Me.

Home. Most people find their home as a Safe Haven, a shield from the evil of reality.  
Some people find their home as a happy place,stress free. Then their was a lot of people like you. Who simply found their home just flat out shitty.

There was always something bad in the atmosphere of your living quarters. Either your father was heavily intoxicated or your mothers bickering was driving him to intoxication. 

Either way, they could give a damn about you. You were the child that ruined your mothers figure and the child that raised the bills for daddy. They treated you like crap only asking for your presence when there was a mess to clean up. You had to raise yourself and its not really an easy gig.

The only other person in your life taking care of you was your boyfriend Dean. He was seventeen, a year older than you, with green candy apple eyes that you treasured dearly. You had known him since freshman year. He had the leather jacket bad boy look that seemed to compel you the first time you saw him in highschool. Man, was he sexy. His perfect hooked nose and plump pink lips. He was definitely your dream boy.

He was a secret you kept from your argumentive parents. He would take you away from your crap called life and make everything better. He never really stayed In town for long. He told you his Dad traveled to sell stuff and they jumped from town to town. 

You didn't question his Dads business, instead you cherished the moments when you were in his loving embrace. He tried to visit you as often as possible and when he did you were always tempted to just runaway with him. 

It was12:00 am. Your parents usual makeup sex torturously echoed through the house. When you realized that you weren't going to get the slightest bit of shut eye you rebelliously put your classic rock on blast. It was a usual as well. Your parents gave up on yelling at you about it in till your ears bleed because you could of Gave less shits hearing their sex was absolutely disgusting. You still locked the door not wanting to risk getting your ass kicked by your furious parents. You laid on the bed humming to “Do I Wanna Know?" By Arctic Monkeys. It wasn't really classic rock but it was pretty damn catchy.

You heard faint knocking, which you thought was all in your head,in the background of your music, you had your eyes close thinking how much you wanted to lay with Dean and melt in his warm embrace. Dean had been out of town for two agonizing weeks you were going insane without him. You must of been really longing for him because you also felt like you heard a familiar voice drowned in your deafening music calling your name. 

You opened your eyes and turned your head towards the sounds that might of been all in your head. You gasped. Your eyes stuck on the special person tapping on the window. 

“Dean!" You squealed your voice barely audible through the blasting music. You ran right to the window opening it in a world record breaking second. He flew right in catching your lips by surprise. You had never been so happy to see him in your life. You grabbed him by his leather jacket pulling him closer to you. The scent of car leather, sweat and cheap motel soap tickled your nose. You loved the smell of Dean he seemed to always smell safe.

He pulled out of the kiss and said something that didn't quite reach your ears. You silenced your loud music leaving a ringing in your ear drums. “What." You whispered with a grin plastered on your face. He put his lips against your ear “I said damn I missed you Y/N. Are you trying to go deaf babe?" He said quietly in your ear. “Would you like to hear my parents have sex?" You quietly chuckled. “Oh, well I missed you too." He said in a sarcastic tone his lips still ghosting over your ear. “You know damn well I missed you." You said a little to loud causing Dean to shush you. “I know." he said chuckling, the wide smile on his face bringing out his dimples.

He captured your lips again this kiss more heated than the last. Your want for Dean was strong but, the surrounding walls were like paper and who knows what your parents would do if they caught you in the action or if they even found out about your loss of virginity thanks to Dean. You felt Dean's tongue pull apart your lips and plunge right in. He dominated your mouth getting every taste of you he could possibly find. You felt his bulging erection against you, the ferocity of the kiss causing you to moan. You were so turned on that the capability of stopping seemed impossible.

Dean went from your swollen lips to your neck peppering it with light butterfly kisses. His lips ghosted over the sweet spot on your neck and he bit down causing you to slightly squeal. You tugged on Deans dirty blonde hair. He looked up at with a confused look in his green pools blown with lust. 

“My parents will hear us Dean, we can't." You said answering the question on his face. “Screw your parents Y/N.." he said in lustful tone as he tried to pull you in for another steamy kiss. You blocked his lips with your hand. “And if they hear us they'll beat both our asses." ”Then we'll have to be quiet." He silently snickered.

How could you of possibly said no, you pulled him by the collar of his brown leather jacket towards the bed allowing him to collide on top of you. You went in for another kiss plunging your tongue into his mouth tasting his sweetness. Dean hands found the hem of your shirt and with one swift movement he pulled it over your head. You hadn't worn a bra to bed so your breast were now fully exposed for Deans viewing. You could feel the heat risen in your cheeks as he looked upon your nude skin.

“Your so beautiful Y/N." He mumbled as he took a hardening peak in his mouth. Jolts of electricity went down your spine as he sucked and massaged each breast. Each one of your moans contained by his caluased hands covering your mouth. Dean seemed to know how to put you in such a lustful high that the world seemed to spin, he would take you into another world with the simplest touches and actions.

Dean had his fill with your breast and was now undressing his self at the edge of the bed. Once he was standing stark naked at your viewing you took the time to admire his perfect features. His tone body, golden tan, his big..“Whatcha looking at Y/N..." he said with a stupid yet beautiful smile as he caught you staring at his hard. “Noth..you know what are you gonna fuck me or not Winchester." You quietly responded still remembering your sleeping parents just a room over. He ripped off the remaining of your closes before he responded. “i'm on it." He silently chuckled as he slipped on a condom. He parted your legs to have full view of your glistening sex, He slowly started to sink in you the feeling of him stretching you sending only trickles of pain through out your body. Dean put his sweaty hands back on your lips, staying still so you could get used to the feeling of him inside you. 

Dean started to thrust into you at a enjoyable rhythm. Slapping skin and muffled groans were the only sounds in the atmosphere. You hardly doubt your parents would hear any of it but you were still anxious about risking the chances. Dean could tell you were thinking too hard so he was quick to change that, Deans picked up the pace slamming right into your g-spot with every thrust. You were seeing stars every thought in your mind drained as you were focusing on this one moment, just him and you. That's all you wanted. You felt the coil in your stomach break as you reached your climax,you screamed Dean's name but it was blocked out by his rough hands still on your lips. He bit down your arm to extinguish his cry of pleasure as he reached his climax a couple thrust after yours.

You laid there panting on Dean's chest listening to his every breath and taking in the feeling of his warmth. You didn't want him to leave you and you knew that once he did you were all alone. You looked up Dean and he stared at you back his green irises focusing on the expression on your face. “Y/N,you got a pretty shitty life..." “wow thanks for summing that up for me." You retorted. “Let me finish...I just wanted to say that I hate that you live like this without someone to hold on to,and I damn well feel guilty for leaving you like this. My life ain't pretty either and I can't stand being without You. Dammit Y/N runaway with me let's leave this hell hole and just go..." You knew Dean wasn't the type of kid the express his feeling like this and you were so desperate to leave and live a better life than the one you have. And here is the guy that you know you will always love for the rest of your life asking you to runaway with him with a promise of a better life than this. “Take me away Dean." You could see the joy on his face through your clouded vision and you knew that your crap home life was coming to an end. “Well get packed cause we're leaving this bitch Y/N... Before we leave though I'm in a weird kinda family businesses that you should know about."


End file.
